


School Drools: Encounters Of The Vore-th Kind

by Immortalsane



Series: School Drools [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dystopia, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Furry, Gay Sex, M/M, Middle School, Near Death Experiences, Self-Discovery, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threats of Violence, Underage Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalsane/pseuds/Immortalsane
Summary: Bobby is still running for his life at lunch times but his luck runs out. Or does it?





	School Drools: Encounters Of The Vore-th Kind

The bell rang for lunch, and Bobby began his normal routine. Slip towards the door, start running to try and get as much lead as possible before the students began emerging in earnest. To be honest, he'd almost begun to enjoy his daily runs.

 

The parkour training had helped immensely. The school year was almost over, and so far, he'd cemented his reputation as "Mighty Mouse." He'd actually come to sort of like the nickname, and wore various shirts with the character printed on them almost every day. With each day that he escaped the predators, he felt a bit better about school and life in general. He'd been more outgoing in classes, more friendly with his fellow students, even begun to go on sleepovers and invite other kids back to his house after school. Admittedly, it was mostly turtles, Max the porcupine, and other kids with strong natural defenses. But somehow, becoming the amazing acrobatic mouse had tipped him over into the "safe kids" group.

 

The doors opened when he was halfway to the safe zone already. He'd learned quickly that the faster he went to start with, the less time he'd have to spend bouncing off walls. It may have been the fun part of parkour, but it was also the part that had made him twist his ankle, and nearly sent him down a lucky lionesses throat a few weeks into the semester. He'd been home for days recovering on a medical note, and had been restricted to his old tactics of dodging frantically for another two weeks after that. Ever since, his motto had been "better safe than bouncy."

 

Still, few preds even bothered to chase him at all these days. Oh, there were a couple of diehard challenge seekers, and a couple of the pred kids had taken up parkour themselves, but Bobby had discovered that running for one's life gave a certain...added motivation to the exercise.

 

Bobby focused on dodging people, ears swiveling and eyes roving as he watched for traps and tracked the kids around him. Getting grabbed in the halls wasn't uncommon, and all it would take would be a hand in the right place at the right time to bring him up fatally short. But mostly, the kids around him ignored the mousey blur. Snagging Mighty Mouse might be a huge reputation booster, but Bobby had rolled out of or twisted away from dozens of pred kids. So even if they could grab him, they probably weren't going to get to eat him, and the whole point of hunting was "get food" not "prove how cool you are by grabbing the school escape artist."

 

The safe zone appeared before him, and Bobby felt his shoulders drop and relax. If he could keep this up, he might even survive until-

 

The coyote blindsided him. Bobby panicked and threw himself into a roll, trying to get free, but somehow the boy had wrapped himself thoroughly around Bobby, fouling his legs and pinning his arms down. Bobby struggled frantically until the bell rang.

 

That was it. He was lunch.

 

He sagged, going limp and starting to cry. The coyote boy laughed delightedly as he released him. "Shouldn't always take the same route, Mighty Mouse! Now you...shit, dude are you crying?"

 

Bobby didn't even bother to respond. He just curled up in a sobbing ball and waited. 

 

Joe the coyote blew out a breath. This was not what he'd expected. Bobby had been playful, relaxed even. The daily hunt had almost looked like a game to those watching Bobby run, and Joe had sort of expected a more "ahh, ya got me! Good for you!" type of response, not...this. This was...sad.

 

Joe squirmed uncomfortably. They were supposed to take prey to the cafeteria to eat, but something told him that Bobby wasn't in any shape to walk there. And the slight coyote certainly couldn't carry him. Besides, even if he could, he'd wanted to be the pred that caught Mighty Mouse, not the pred that dragged a crying ball of nervous breakdown into the cafeteria and ate him as quickly as possible while everyone looked uncomfortable. Not only wouldn't his friends congratulate him at this point, he'd be lucky not to be labeled as the boy who broke Mighty Mouse.

 

Still...he was starving, and Bobby certainly looked tasty. And according to the rules, some pred had to claim him. With a sinking heart, Joe wrapped his arms around Bobby's chest and dragged him into a nearby classroom. Closing the door behind them, he stared at the pitiful mouse. 

 

"Look...I didn't...I thought the whole Mighty Mouse schtick was a game, I didn't...I didn't realize...but I caught you, and I have to eat you. It's the rules, ok?" 

 

Bobby gave a spastic jerk that might have been a nod. 

 

"I'll try and make it quick."

 

Bobby whimpered and managed to whisper something. Joe frowned and leaned down. "Sorry, I missed that."

 

"Y-you're a s-scavenger, r-right?"

 

"Gee, thanks."

 

"S-sorry. I j-just...D-don't w-want t-to b-be d-digested a-alive. S-scared."

 

"Oh," Joe said, sinking back onto his heels. "So you want me to...um...make carrion out of you first?"

 

Bobby shuddered and made a terrified sound, but managed another spastic nod. 

 

"Well...I can do that, yeah." 

 

Bobby's teeth chattered as he whispered, "Th-th-th-thanks."

 

Joe licked his lips and reached for Bobby's legs. He carefully tugged his shoe off, and felt a pang as he admired the cute foot. Normally, playing with his prey was his favorite part of eating, but this time...He sighed and tossed the shoe aside. Rapidly, he pulled Bobby's other shoe off, followed by his shorts and underwear. He wanted to take the time to admire the well-defined mouse, but Bobby was shaking so hard he couldn't bring himself to. Eating was one thing, being mean about it...he just couldn't.

 

Finally, he gently tugged Bobby's shirt off. Unable to resist, he ran his fingers over Bobby's chest, feeling the strong muscle under the soft fur. Bobby flinched and Joe jerked back hurriedly. "Sorry! Sorry, it's just...you're really cute, you know?"

 

Bobby let out a strangled laugh. "S-sure. S-s-so c-cute I c-could j-just d-die."

 

Joe felt a stab in his chest. He'd never understood right until that moment how his older sister could have become a vegetarian. "Fuck. I-I'll just g-get it o-over with then."

 

He straddled the mouse and settled his hands around his neck. Closing his eyes, he gently pressed his thumbs into Bobby's throat. He listened to the mouse gagging and gasping as he tried to keep the pressure on the arteries, and not the windpipe.

 

"H-hold  _ s-still _ . It w-won't h-hurt if you hold still!" He felt his own eyes moistening, and privately decided that after this, he was going to have  _ long _ talk with Bella. Vegetarianism was looking really good right now. 

 

He heard the door behind him open and a hand landed on his shoulder. Joe instantly released his hold on Bobby and sagged with relief and guilt. A teacher would probably eat them both, but at least he wouldn't have to...have to eat this poor crying mouse. He looked up to find Mr. Dano standing over them, and another wave of relief spread through him. He'd had a little "extracurricular" fun with the teacher, and he knew that if anyone was going to eat Bobby, Mr. Dano would be the nicest about it.

 

At the moment, however, the cougar looked furious. "What. Are. You. Doing."

 

Joe swallowed. "I...I caught him. B-but h-he was so scared and sad that I couldn't take him to the cafeteria and then he was scared of being digested so I promised I wouldn't swallow him alive and I feel so awful Mr. Dano!"

 

Mr. Dano softened. "I see. Do you still want to eat him?"

 

Joe shook his head violently, looking a little green. "I...I think I might become a vegetarian like my sister."

 

Chuckling, the cougar patted him on the head. "Alright, Joe. I'll take him off your hands. If anyone asks, you caught him, but he got knocked out in the fight, and you went to find a teacher. Oh, and I'd keep the veggie decision to yourself until you get to high school, Joe. The other pred kids might decide that makes you prey."

 

Joe stood up, nodding and sniffling. "T-thanks, Mr. Dano."

 

The coyote hesitated. "A-are you going to eat him, Mr. Dano?"

 

The cougar looked down at Bobby, who'd simply curled up again. "No, Joe. I think it'd be a shame to eat such a lovely boy."

 

Bobby blinked up at him in shock. Joe sighed in relief, and knelt next to Bobby. He darted down and kissed the mouse on the cheek before scrambling to his feet. Bobby jumped and stared at the coyote who shuffled his feet shyly. "Sorry for trying to eat you. Umm...if you wanna play video games or something sometime, I'd...yeah."

 

Face flaming, the coyote dashed out of the room. Mr. Dano chuckled as he bent down and gathered up Bobby's clothes, before scooping Bobby up into his arms. "You seem to attract all the boys, cutie."

 

Bobby shivered. "Y-you're really not gonna...gonna..."

 

Mr. Dano rubbed his nose against the little mouse's nose. "I said I wouldn't, and I won't." He carried Bobby through the empty halls to his own classroom. He locked the door behind him and set him on his desk. His hands were roaming over the still-shaking young mouse, squeezing and stroking him gently.

 

The young mouse watched his hands. He was terrified that Mr. Dano might eat him if he said what was on his mind, but...

 

"M-mr. Dano?"

 

The cougar licked his lips, and ran a hand over Bobby's stomach. "Hmm?"

 

"I...I don't think I'm gay."

 

The cougar chuckled again, purring softly. He leaned forward and nuzzled Bobby's neck, licking at his jaw. Bobby shivered for an entirely different reason, his eyes widening. He let out a little gasp as Mr. Dano slowly licked and nuzzled up the side of his face, before nibbling gently at one of his radar dish ears. 

 

"Ohh, Bobby. You don't need to worry about girls. You're just such a perfect little boy-magnet," he whispered. "Look at Joe. He was so upset about almost eating you, he's thinking of eating vegetables."

 

Bobby's eyes drifted closed. He couldn't deny that it felt wonderful, being licked and touched and held by Mr. Dano. The cougar's hands rubbed up and down his back, and he squeaked when he felt the faint tips of claws come out to graze his skin through his fur. After a second, though, he relaxed as the claws simply slid over his skin, making him moan and sigh with pleasure as they sent little runners of pleasure through him.

 

Mr. Dano's hands slid under his butt and lifted him onto his lap. He licked his way down the boy's chest, sucking one of his nipples into his mouth. Bobby had a moment of panic at the feeling of the cougar's teeth nipping at him, but Mr. Dano didn't bite him, just grazed the little nub over and over. He whimpered and reached out hesitantly to put his hands on his teacher's shoulders. He felt funny in his tummy, and he kind of liked it .

 

The big cougar made a satisfied noise as he continued to fondle the mouse boy. His hands slid down the boy's legs and began squeezing and massaging his feet as his continued to lick Bobby's chest. He looked up at Bobby sideways, and released one of his feet for a moment. Bobby blushed deeply at the sound of a zipper. He licked his lips at the feeling of something hard pressing into one of his feet, only to be joined a second later by his other foot as Mr. Dano reclaimed it. The cougar began sliding his feet up and down his shaft, and Bobby giggled without meaning to. It felt...strange, but exciting, to have his feet being used that way.

 

Mr. Dano sat back to show Bobby the sight of the big cougar cock surrounded by the tiny mouse feet. Bobby giggled again, and looked down shyly. His cock was out of his sheath, fully extended! The mouse's blush deepened and he scrambled to cover himself, pressing his hands over it in embarrassment. 

 

The cougar laughed and leaned forward to lick Bobby's hands. The mouse made a little keening sound at seeing and feeling the cougar's mouth so close to his cock. Mr. Dano looked up at him with a grin. "You shouldn't hide such a sexy body, Bobby."

 

Bobby returned his smile shyly, and took his hands away, exposing his twitching hard-on to his teacher. Mr. Dano let out a breath, a look of lust and glee suffusing his face. "Bobby, you have no idea how much I've wanted to see that."

 

He leaned in and Bobby tightened up with anticipation. But instead of going for his cock, Mr. Dano nuzzled into his thigh. He licked and nibbled at it, taking the little muscle between his teeth and gently worrying at it. Bobby panted in a combination of fear and excitement, shoving the side of his hand into his mouth to quell the urge to cry out. The sharp feeling of his teacher's teeth against his thigh scared him, but the pinching and dragging made his cock throb. Added to that was the feel of his teachers strong cheek muscles grazing the side of his cock and his soft little balls. Still, his stomach roiled at the thought that all it would take was Mr. Dano closing his mouth, and he'd be food. 

 

But...Mr. Dano had saved him. And he was making him feel so  _ good _ . There was a sense of trust growing in him, and a shy little attraction building. Mr. Dano's advances had always confused him, and now he began to understand why. It wasn't that he  _ didn't _ like boys...he just hadn't realized that the squirmy feelings he got meant that he liked someone, because he got them around boys  _ and _ girls. The realization knocked something loose inside him, and a tension he hadn't known he was carrying unwound in his chest. He giggled and gently rolled his hips, laughing breathily at the feeling of his cock rubbing over Mr. Dano's face.

 

The cougar purred and Bobby felt his feet being squeezed harder, choking the cock between them. His tawny head turned and nuzzled at the little mouse's balls. Bobby shuddered and rolled his hips again, cheeks glowing red through his fur as he encouraged his teacher to pay attention to his cock. Mr. Dano shifted his grip on the mouse feet he was pleasuring himself with, holding them in one hand, still humping at them even as he squeezed them and rubbed at them. 

 

"God, Bobby, I've wanted you on my desk for  _ years _ ," the cougar growled, lapping at the fuzzy little balls. 

 

Bobby's breath hitched, and he managed a tremulous smile. "I th-thought boys w-who s-sat on your d-desk e-ended up in y-your stomach."

 

Mr. Dano chuckled and licked slowly around the boy's root and sheath, tongue not  _ quite _ touching his cock. "Not all. And as I told you before," he broke off, raising his free hand to rest against the boy's cheek, "some little boys would be better for different cravings than others."

 

Bobby blushed, and wiggled his toes, drawing a gasp from his teacher. Mr. Dano's smiled lustfully, and dropped his hand to squeeze the boy's thigh. His hand slid under the boy's ass, and Bobby yelped in surprise as Mr. Dano hauled him up and sucked his cock and balls into his mouth in one gulp. 

 

"Ungh! Oh,  _ wow _ M-Mr. Dano! Th-that's just... _ wow _ !"

 

Bobby bucked, the intense feeling of his teacher's mouth setting him scrabbling at the desk and writhing in pleasure. His legs spasmed, and Mr. Dano grunted as the little mouse's feet pressed into him, but he didn't let up on the boy's cock. His tongue swirled roughly around Bobby's balls as he sucked his cock almost violently. Bobby's hand landed on the back of Mr. Dano's head, and his other hand shot up to cover his mouth. 

 

He felt...something starting in his balls, a pressure building inside him. He screamed into his hand as he experienced his first orgasm and his first wet orgasm at the same time. Mr. Dano continued to suck, even though he only shot a little, as if he was trying to get even more out of him. Bobby began to feel dizzy, and he pushed at Mr. Dano's head. The big cougar growled and sat back, releasing Bobby's cock suddenly. Bobby moaned as his feet were almost crushed into his teacher's cock, Mr. Dano humping frantically. A second later, ropes of cum shot up, splashing back down onto his feet. His teacher jerked and growled as he came, the first two shots coating Bobby's soles and toes before the rest dribbled down onto his heels and spilled over onto the tops of his feet. 

 

Mr. Dano sat there panting for a moment, before lifting Bobby's feet away from him, careful not to spill any of the cum soaking the little mouse's fur. He gently wiped his cock on Bobby's ankles, before reaching over and picking up Bobby's socks and shoes. "That was wonderful, Bobby. Did you have fun?"

 

Bobby nodded shyly. 

 

"Good. I hope you don't mind," the cougar said, holding up Bobby's socks, "but I'd enjoy seeing you sitting in class, knowing your feet are drenched in my cum."

 

"Umm...ok," Bobby said with a giggle. He watched as his socks were pulled on, instantly soaking through with the sticky fluid. His shoes went on over them, and he wiggled his toes in delight, enjoying the slippery, squishy feeling of secretly wearing his teacher's cum. Mr. Dano helped him into his shirt, and then pulled his shorts up the boy's slender legs. At Bobby's questioning look, he slipped the boy's briefs into his pocket. 

 

"A little souvenir," the cougar said with a grin. The bell rang and both of them jumped. Mr. Dano nodded briskly and stood up, tucking his cock back into his pants. He leaned down suddenly and kissed Bobby thoroughly. Bobby's mouth hung open and his eyes were a little glazed when the kiss ended. The cougar pressed his forehead into his student's and murmured, "I want you to know that my classroom is a safe zone for you, my little Mighty Mouse. Even if I'm not here, just come in. I'll put a sign on the door."

 

Bobby blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Dano."

 

The cougar patted his head and scritched him behind the ears. "Call me Mark when it's just us, Bobby."

 

Laughing at the naughty feeling of calling a teacher by his name, Bobby nodded. "Ok. Thanks...Mark."

 

He hopped down off the desk, eep-ing at the squishing in his shoes. Mark leaned down and kissed him again, and Bobby moaned and pressed into him, reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck. A tapping came at the door and they broke apart, Bobby looking guilty, Mark looking annoyed. He sighed and took a couple of steps toward the door. The cougar paused and looked back over his shoulder at Bobby, who hadn't moved, an uncertain look on his face. He winked and put on a mock stern look.

 

"Well, take your seat young man."

 

Bobby giggled, and obeyed. As the rest of the class shuffled in, he wiggled his toes again, just to enjoy the feeling. In the back of his mind, he knew he'd probably have nightmares for the next couple of days. But he hoped he could push them back with the memories of Mr...of Mark. 


End file.
